Hunter (Matrixkid)
Hunter is a character created by me, Matrixkid. Sorry if the page is a bit bad, this is my first fan made character. The purpose of this character is to make a strong person. Hunter exists in universe 33 of DBAF. This is his story from head to toe. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter's_Story_(Matrixkid) Biography Hunter was born on planet Bear 10,000,000 Before Age, with a power level of 6,000. His parents Cazador (father) and Cacciatore (mother) were a part of planet Bears police force, and since birth, wanted Hunter to be the leader of the police force. At the age of 19, Hunter joined the police force, and did a pretty good job at it. One day when Hunter was 80 (Hunter's race can live for up to 260 years of age, 217 being considered elderly), Hunter was working in the police forces science lab, Hunter poured a mixture of deadly chemicals into a gigantic beaker because he was curious to see what would happen. The chemicals reacted and made an explosion with the force of 3 Hydrogen bombs. Hunter felt the full force of the explosion and went into a coma for around 28 hours. After Hunter woke up, he felt that his power had gone up an immense amount, so he decided to put his power to the test. Hunter went to the mineral compound and asked for a wall of Katchin that (weighed 20 tones), Hunter walked up to it, lifted it and threw it. The wall of katchin was thrown so it would go around the entire planet in 20 minutes. Hunter flew up, caught it and set it down. Hunter at the wall of katchin but did not stop. instead of walking into the wall, he simply went through it. hunter then went to the doctor to see what was happening. the doctor said "well ma boy, your power level has seemed to have gone from approximatly 1 million to at least 100 trillion. hunter left the doctors office and decided to leave the planet because he was scared of destroying any buildings by leaning on them or whatnot. Hunter explored the vast void of space, wanting a challenge. 9.99 million years past (5 years before age), hunter had become a lot stronger due to playing games like how ma planets can he destroy with his strongest blast and how much can he lift. eventually, hunter saw a planet that had a couple of very high power levels, so he decided to go down onto the surface. hunter killed everyone on the planet exept for the strongest warriors (the strongest is 3 times stronger than omega shenron). although hunter could not spar of fight with these guy's, he kept them around because they knew where the instant saiyan was. Hunter had made many enemies, the main one being the par empire. the par empire had a giant machine that was locking up the instant saiyan. after several hundreds of years of exploring, hunter eventually came across the par empires helix machine. the helix machine is bigger than the sun, and is made of neutron! At a later date, after traveling roughly 100 Billion light years in one direction, Hunter came across a giant wall of super massive black holes (the cores are spaced only 1cm apart and the wall is roughly 1pc thick), so, he went threw it. after 10 minutes of hell, hunter came out the other end and stumbled onto the "Hyper-verse". After training in the Hyper-Verse (becoming 50 times stronger), Hunter Transformed into his Star form (rainbow form) (by this time he is able to control it and stay in it), and "mega sized". (Note: the Hyper-Verse is extreamly large, 1 atom is as big as the universe (100 billion light years radius)). Hunter's power was balanced, and he was just as strong as a human (not exactly a human, he "mega sized" and appeared on a planet that's 100 times larger then earth, and the inhabitants are called humans, tough their power level is only 10 (10 being the hyper-verse equivilant, even a "Hyper-Verse bacteria could crush the "normal-verse" bills like he was nothing, and it wouldn't even be at a power of .000001)). Power/strength Before increase: Hunters power at this time is around 1,300,000 (friezas 2nd restrict form), this is nothing compared to his later powers but still higher than 88% of the universes populous. Strength: H'''unters upper limit is around 4,000,000 tones, and he can destroy bedrock with only a single punch. '''Durability: '''Hunter can withstand the power of about 4 hydrogen bombs without dying (5 being his limit). he can also survive in the void of space for up to 3 days. '''Speed: Hunter can travel about 10 km/h faster than the speed of sound. it took him around half a year to go from his planet to his planets moon (this is still kind of fast). Stamina: '''Hunter has a very high stamina for his race, being able to shoot strong ki blasts for up to 6 hours straight. After increase: This identifies hunter's power around 30 years Dragon Ball AF (Matrixkid's version) ends. Hunters power at this stage is so huge that even the helix could not calculate his power level without malfunctioning. now, I have gone through this wiki and found many ridiculously high that they can destroy the omniverse with a single ki blast, and I find these kinds of feet impossible. hunter has a powerlevel of 10 decillion (1x10^34). '''Strength: '''Hunters strength is extremely high, hunter tried to test his power by lifting a weight equivilent to 160 M☉ (thats around 1.6x10^30 tonnes) with bearly reaching a third of his upper limit. Hunter is also about 10000000000 times stronger then Bills. '''Durability: Hunter's skin/defense makes him so invulnerable to forces that he can survie in a black hole for up to 3 days without diying. hunter can even survive entering a red hypergiant for a few hours with only a few burns. Speed: Hunter can access a little over 20 times warp speed. so he can go from one side of the milky way galaxy to the other in arount 6 months. (Though it may not seem as fast as others, 6 months is still very fast). Stamina: Hunter has 10 times as much stamina as before the incident, so he can fire ki blasts for 3 days in total. Regeneration: Hunter now has the ability to heal about 22 times more then humans, so a scratch would fade in 2-3 hours. he can also sacrifice some of his own ki to regenerate all injuries in just a few seconds (the major injuries would take up more ki). Ki regeneration: Hunter's ki regeneration is around 3 times faster than a saiyan, plus he can use a seal to instantly regenerate his ki, but it will be harder to get that ki back, e.g. hunter regenerates 30% ki, that ki will regenerate nine times slower than normal. Mana/Telekenetic Abilities: Hunters telekenetic abilities where given to him by his friend scorcerer (Via scorcerers gift). using his telekenetic abilities, hunter can kill life forms within a 14 billion km radius that have a power below a billion. hunter can also lift objects below a mass of 12 M☉, he can intensify/shift the weather and climate/temperature of any planet within a 12 billion km radius, and he can also put new weather's on a planet (e.g. on planet earth, he can make it very stormy for years without end around the entire planet, but he can also make it rain magma, cause earthquakes and destroy the ozone layer). Hunter can also create objects, when he was traveling to the hyperverse (will explain later), he was able to create a planet up to 20 times bigger than earth, and a moon 2 times the size of earth. he was later able to make an entire star system consisting up of a red giant, and 4 planets (each the same size of earth), all this with only using up a 100th of his ki. Transformations Hunter has a few transformations. Immense form: Hunter can access 10 times his own maximum. his strength is essentialy 10 times more than before. to say the most, this really isn't a transformation but a high power up like the Kio-Ken. Dark form: When Hunter is overcome with a power greater than himself, he can access his dark emotions and release them. this form is around 100 times stronger than Hunters max. hunter cannot properly control this form due to his anger. Strength: '''Hunter's upper limit in this stage is enough to move a typical globular cluster (~30,000 M☉). '''Durability: Hunter can survive being in a super massive black hole for around 3 hours, due to this, no actual phenomena can harm hunter, only other fighters. Speed: Hunter's speed in this form is enough to cross the milky way in roughly a week. Ki level/Stamina: Hunter has a little more stamina then before, so he can fire ki blasts for up to 70 hours. his ki regeneration is slightly higher than before. Hunter suit: Hunters only weapon, the H-suit is like a suit of armour, as it protects hunter from 90% of all damage delt to him. the suit will take on the 90% damage and repair itself, because of this, the suit has energy, once the energy is gone, hunter will only be wearing some dead weight (the suit itself weighs around 10 M☉ so only hunter can wear it). the suit also increases hunters physical strength. it increases hunters max by 111 times. hunter can control this form better. Strength: Hunter's strength is a bit above hunters dark form, but it will wear out. Durability: The suit of armour increases hunters defense a lot more then attack or speed, if the suit didn't run out of energy, hunter could survive in a super massive black hole for around a day. Speed: Hunter can cross the milky way in around 6 days. Ki regeneration: The suit makes hunter regenerate ki 3 times faster. Dark suit: The Dark suit is what hunter wears when he wears the H-suit in his dark form. this is around 100x stronger than hunter when wearing the H-suit (11,000 times stronger than Hunter). hunter's stats are the same as the H-suit's stats but 100 times greater. so, in this form hunter can; lift 5,500,000 M☉, can surive in a super massive black hole for around 96 days, can go from one side of the milky way galaxy to the other in only 5 days, and has slightly faster ki regeneration then when wearing the H-suit. Matrix form: Hunter has the ability to combine the H-suit and his dark energy into his own body to form himself but different. this form does not have a certain power increase from hunters regular form, but it can range from to 10 times stronger then when he wears the dark suit (this is the transformations base power), to 1,000 times stronger than the dark suit (110,000 times stronger than hunters base power). this form is a huge plus because it will adjust hunters power depending on the opponents power, thus saving ki (when a saiyan transforms, if it is 3 times stronger than the opponent, they can lessen it's power so the opponent is more of a challenge, but the transformations ki consumption is about the same). Star form: Whilst hunter was traveling across the universe, hunter found a place called the star palace. the star palace contained star spirits (like in super mario 64). when hunter absorbed all of the star spirits, his power multiplied by about 1x10^70 (aproximatly), (I got this from 5^100x20x20x20x20x50). Gear Modes During his stay in the Hyper-Verse, Hunter came across many foes that he couldn't defeat, mainly because he couldn't power up/transform any more (note, these people have a "Hyper-Verse" power of 500 or so). So he became stronger (accidentally) through sleeping, eating, and drinking, becoming 4 times stronger (because Hunter doesn't do these things (normally), his energy/stamina replaces what "sleeping, eating and drinking" are supposed to do, and that takes the energy from his power). Unfortunately, this wasn't enough, so an old man named Rayleigh taught him a new technique to increase his power. Hunter has the ability to increase his heart rate in order for his muscles to handle a greater deal of power, thus, Hunter can power up to any power he wants (if his heart can handle it). The upside to this obviously is that he can increase in power. Unfortunately, this comes with downsides. Because his heart is beating faster, it can become damaged. It will also make blood flow faster, making his body turn red, this causes hunger and thirst problems (meaning he cant do this if he's dehydrated). The most dangerous down side is that his body temperature goes up, and the faster his heart beats, the hotter his body temperature will increase. Part of the "gear mode" transformation is being able to handle a higher body temperature, something that many creatures can't do. Gear Mode Transformations Gear 1: This makes hunter 1.5x stronger then his rainbow mode, not many changes appear, but Hunter will tend to sweat a bit. Hunter can keep this up (at the end) for about 3 hours. (by "keep this up" and "maintain", I mean he will have almost no stamina once the time is up. There's also no dead cut between the forms, it can be gradual, but Hunter likes making it organized). Gear 2: This makes Hunter 2x stronger then before (Gear 1). Hunter's entire body will start to turn red due to the blood rushing though his muscles. Hunter can maintain this form for 150 minutes. Gear 3: This makes Hunter 4x stronger then Gear 1. Steam starts to form around his body. Hunter can maintain this form for 2 hours. Gear 4: Hunter becomes 6x stronger then he was in Gear 1. Hunter can maintain this form for 80 minutes Gear 5: Hunter becomes 10x stronger then his Gear 1 power. (same meanings, I'm just wording it differently). Hunter can maintain this form for an hour. Gear 6: Hunter becomes 12x stronger then his Gear 1 state. Hunter can maintain this form for 40 minutes. Gear 7: Hunter becomes 14x stronger then his Gear 1 state. Hunter can maintain this form for 30 minutes. Gear 8: Hunter becomes 16x stronger then his Gear 1 state. Hunter can maintain this form for 20 minutes. Gear 9: Hunter becomes 18x stronger then he was in Gear 1. Hunter can maintain this form for 10 minutes. Gear 10: Hunter becomes 20x stronger then his Gear 1 state. Hunter can maintain this form for 5 minutes. Hunter (on rare occasions) can stay in his gear forms longer without dropping out or losing stamina. Sage mode In the world that Hunter "Mega sizes" in, there are a select few people that just can't be injured like normal people (like logia's in one piece), so, a technique called Haki was made, it allows the user to injure logia users the same as normal people, but only a few people (like 20 or so) know this technique. Hunter is able to gather sage energy and coat his entire body with Haki, which makes him 3x stronger, and allows him to use haki with all his attacks. Light Sage energy infused When Hunter and Axel were fighting Vinto (Shinju form), both of them were knocked out, and left in a state of half death. While in his short coma, Hunter was visited by the light sage himself (explain in another page). After having a short talk, the light sage gave Hunter a huge amount of energy/power (he is 100 times stronger), as well as the ability to form a sort of Shinju cloak around himself. Hunter can combine this form with his gear forms and sage mode to make it EVEN better. Hunter is more or less also forced to use light and sage energy in this form. Hunter's overall prime power level is aproximatly 8x10^108 (about 8x10^113 if you fuse hunters star form and matrix form together). This form is really called the "Rainbow form", but it is now considered the Star form. Strength: Hunter can easily lift an object which has the combine mass of the visible universe (6x10^52, or 6x10^22M☉). Hunter can also atomise people who would have been able to atomise him in his Matrix form. Durability: Hunter can survive just about anything without flinching. He can be injured, but only by certain people. Speed: Hunter has the ability to cross the visible universe within just a few years. ki regeneration: hunter's ki regenerates quite fastly without end, meaning that he could fire strong ki blasts endlessly. if he does run out of ki, he will just fall out of his star form. (it should be noted that hunter's strength increases over time, but the increase would double his power after a week). telekenetic abilities: in this form, hunter can create a another universe (using all of his power) (it wouldn't be another universe, but he would create a number of galaxy cluster's equal to that of our visible universe). hunter can also warp reality of a certain distance. NOTE: Sorry if the layout is a bit tacky, I've been doing this in "Source Mode" and it's ANNOYING, so please forgive me. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters Category:Page added by Matrixkid Category:Page created by Matrixkid Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bad Spelling And Grammar